


And My Heart Skips A Beat

by intern_at_german_chapterhouse



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Diego Hargreeves-centric, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 22:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intern_at_german_chapterhouse/pseuds/intern_at_german_chapterhouse
Summary: Diego is listening to the police radio when one call catches his attention.Short angsty fic based off of a tumblr post I saw.





	And My Heart Skips A Beat

It happened once or twice a week. And even though he thought he should have gotten used to it by now, every single time his heart skipped a beat.

When Diego sat in his car, waiting for something to come up on the police radio he had stolen, he listened not only for the things he liked to get involved with. The ongoing robberies and unsolved crimes he was sure he'd be able to stop or solve.  
No, he also listened for the calls most people would probably completely ignore.

  
“ _Found a dead junkie behind a dumpster_ ,” a female police officer said over the radio.  
And Diego sat up straight, his heart racing, fear taking control of his body.  
Until he heard the police officer continue: “ _She must have OD'd_.”  
And with a deep breath, Diego sank back into his seat.  
A woman. They found a woman.  
It couldn't have been Klaus.  
He was okay.

  
And while his heart calmed down and his mind too, Diego waited again. For a call he could work with. Or for another heart episode caused by the worry for his brother, which he would deny ever feeling.  
Klaus was okay. At least for now.


End file.
